


Just my type

by ReyDoneGoofed



Series: Warm Helping Of Love With A Side Of Cheese [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, Guns, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyDoneGoofed/pseuds/ReyDoneGoofed
Summary: Ryan felt as if time had gone by in slow motion, his mouth hanging open as the blue tipped bullet flew towards him. He barely felt the impact in his chest, too enraptured by the smirk that played the lips of the dark figure."Bang," That dark figure had mouthed.





	Just my type

**Author's Note:**

> Song-> Just My Type by The Vamps
> 
> -Also, thank you twin chair buddy (@ Jackpiss on Ao3) for trying to help me get unstuck in my writing! Please give his works a read!
> 
> -If you have ANY questions about ANY of my works, feel free to message me @ Rey#7421 on discord! 
> 
> -Also, the Raywood writers group chat is still open for people to join! Someone reported the post I had made and had it taken down! If you have any questions about the group chat or would like to join, message me on discord! (Rey#7421)

Ryan watches as the sniper loads his rifle, the purple hoodie clinging to the others form. He watches as the other criminal takes a deep settling breath, and pulls the trigger.    


Ryan felt as if time had gone by in slow motion, his mouth hanging open as the blue tipped bullet flew towards him. He barely felt the impact in his chest, too enraptured by the smirk that played the lips of the dark figure.    
  
"Bang," That dark figure had mouthed.   
  
He paid no attention to the screams and calls from his fellow crewmates, Ryan was absolutely gone. The murder-happy man's heart was racing, he couldn't tell if it was from the bullet, the sniper, or from his head smacking against the hot concrete underneath him.   
  
The criminal usually referred to as The Vagabond had been dragged off by his boss, and taken into a van the Fakes had dubbed The Meddi-Van. It had taken six hours to dig the bullet fragments out of Ryan's chest, but to him, those six hours were so worth seeing that smirk.   
  
After Ryans surgery, the crew had called an emergency meeting to figure out what had gone wrong. The exposure of their heist plan left the group in harsh wonder. For the Vagabond, all that filled his head were images of that smirk and those lips. A cloudy fog from the medication kept his dreams lucid and vivid.   


      "Gavin, do we have any information on who the sniper was?" Geoff pressed.    
  
     "I think I know who it was, but it makes no sense," Gavin speaks up looking at his boss in worry. "The bullet looked like one that Brownman uses," Gavin suggests.   
  
     "You're right, that doesn't make fucking sense- if that really was Brownman, Rye-bitch should be dead, no way Brownman misses a shot like that," Michael rolled his eyes at the idiocy of Gavin's words.    
  
     "I don't think he did," Jack suggests while walking into the room. "The bullet hit the safest area that it could have hit. Ryan got fucked, and It was a bitch to get out, but if he used a normal hollowpoint instead of a Frange-Round, Dumbass wouldn't have even needed that surgery, he'd have ripped the bullet out himself and that would've been it," Jack informed.    
  
     "Ugh," Geoff groaned in annoyance. "Then, why shoot him in the first place?" He whined in irritation.   
  
    "To confuse us? To get Rye-breads attention?" Gavin shrugged, listing off.    
  
     "We have a fucking conspiracy theory, this is bullshit."   


  
\--   


 

The crew had been on edge ever since the Brownman incident, but nothing had happened or come of it. Several weeks later the Crew had decided to do another heist. They were gonna rob the liquor store on Deadwood Avenue and then the Gamestop on Ordnance Road.    
  
   “Alright, do we have everything? Gavin, you got your vest? Michael, your gun?” Geoff asked expectantly, as he patted his own pockets.   
  
   “Oh come off it, that was one time!” Gavin yelled, showing off the vest he had on.    
  
   “Hey, why'd you have to come after me?” Michael scoffed.   
  
   “Cause you fuckers almost always fucking die,” Geoff rolled his eyes.    
  
   “Fuckin’ losers,” Jack mumbles parking the vehicle in the alleyway nearest to the liquor store.   
  
   "It's always Gavin's stupid fucking fault, I lost my gun once, and it was because of him anyway!" Michael argued.    
  
   “Shut up. Alright fuckers, remember the plan?”   
  
   The crew all gave their confirmations, some were a bit weary.    
  
   “Lets heist, dickbags!” The boss of the crew yelled, causing them to cheer and pour out of the heist-mobile.    


Jack stayed in the Roosevelt as their getaway. The rest of the crew walked up to the store- Gavin stayed outside as their lookout and Geoff, Michael, and Ryan waltzed in with their guns raised.   
  
The store clerk didn’t even put up a fight causing the crew to have a pretty easy in and out with the liquor store. The Fakes moved on to their next target, feeling good about the night's events.   
  
Jack pulled the Roosevelt up to an alleyway directly in front of the Gamestop. The Fakes did exactly as they did with the previous robbery: Jack stayed in the car, Gavin out front, and the other three making their way into the game store.    
  
\--   
  
Michael, Geoff, and Ryan sauntered into the Gamestop drawing their guns. The store clerk hadn't even looked up at them, she was too busy popping gum and texting her cheating boyfriend. Geoff walked up to the girl.   
  
   "Ay, lady." She put her finger up in a gesture meaning: One moment. Michael snorted quietly, shaking his head at Geoff's annoyed look.    
  
Ryan, feeling impatient, took out his gun and cocked it, tapping the weapon against the glass counter in front of the annoying clerk. When she looked up, she almost screamed, stopped only by Michael throwing an empty game case at her and promptly yelling: "Shut the fuck up!"   
  
   "Alright so this is how this is gonna go, you're gonna unlock all of the game cases and let us take as much as we can carry, as well as everything in that cash register," Geoff stated calmly, smiling at the frightened girl.   
  
Suddenly the girl looks behind the trio and a relieved look falls to her face, Geoff feels the end of a thin barrel press against the back of his head.   
  
"I'm usually against wasting ammo, but this is my favorite Gamestop,” A man with a purple hoodie held a long sleek modified sniper rifle again the Crew leader’s head.    
  
Immediately Michael pulled his gun on the sniper, although he paused to witness the Vagabond do no such thing, Ryan stared in similar awe from the last time he was out in the field.   
  
      “So that's what he looks like up close,” The mad mercenary thought out loud. He stared unabashedly at the younger man.    
  
      “Who the fuck is this prick?” Michael questioned angrily, trying to subtly snap Ryan out of his stupor.    
  
      “Uh, The Artist Formerly Known As Fuck You or just Brownman. Whichever,” He shrugged casually, holding the rifle steady.   
  
      “Did a scientist make you in a lab or something?” Ryan asked flipping the safety on, on his gun.   
  
      “God, I fuckin’ hope not, that'd be the worst science experiment anyone's ever failed. He'd earn the participation ribbon,” The rival criminal laughed.    
  
      “Are you two assholes done flirting, I've been trying to fucking talk for the past like thousand fucking years,” Geoff demanded angrily. With fake anger of course.    
  
Michael rolled his eyes feeling annoyed with the entire scenario. None of the team had seen the Vagabond so flustered before.   
  
      “Alright,” The ‘A’ was stretched exaggeratedly, “So dickweeb. Or Brownman, whatever the fuck you wanna be called, you lookin’ for any jobs? Need a sniper for this heist I'm planning,” Geoff smiled lazily, seemingly harmless to any with an untrained eye.    
  
      “Yeah sure,” Ray stepped back and lowered his gun by two inches, laughing under his breath at the incredulous look on the Jersey mans face.    
  
      “Jus- just like that? No questions asked, just: yeah sure?” Geoff asked, caught off guard by the immediate answer.   
  
      “Why not, fuckin Yolo amirite?” The Puerto Rican brought his sniper rifle up from Geoff's head, to rest on his own shoulder.    
  
The Vagabond nearly salivated at the sight of the younger man so casually handling such a large high powered gun.    
  
The sniper looked over at the resident madman and smirked.   
  
\--   
  
The crew plus Brownman piled into the car, Jack looking at Geoff expectantly for answers.   
  
      "He's the one that shot R- Vagabond," Geoff stated like that answered everything.   
  
      "Sup," The non-crew member waved.    
  
      "Right," Jack sighed rolling his eyes.    
  
      "This is bloody wild," Gavin commented staring at Brownman.    
  
      "Speaking of, Vagabooty, how's the wound?" The youngest of the six asked.   
  
      "It's good," Ryan replied, causing the rest of the gang to fall into stunned silence. The car jerked forward, Jack apologizing quickly.   
  
\--   
  
Once back at the safe house that the crew uses when dealing with add-on mercs, Geoff and Jack left to continue planning the heist, Gavin and Michael left to pick up food, and the other two remained seated on the couch of the living room.   
  
      "Ray," The sniper suddenly broke the silence, startling the Vagabond out of his head.   
  
       "What?" The masked man asked stupidly.   
  
       "Well, since the very much mute Vagabond spoke to me, I figured I owed you something in return since I don't like being in debt to people. So, my name is Ray,"    
  
      "Oh, right," He said awkwardly.   
  
Honestly, Ryan had no idea how to act around this guy. Ray was just so perfect to the masked man.    
  
      "My name's Ryan."   
  
Ray huffed and looked over at the older man and turned more towards him.   
  
      "TAFKAR and Brownman are the same people," Ray shot back.   
  
      "The Mad King and The Vagabond are also the same people," He smirked.   
  
      "I fucking called that shit, Brownman is one of my Xbox Gamertags."   
  
      "BMVagabond is my Xbox Gamertag."    
  
      "I don't have a middle name."   
  
      "Ryan's my middle name, James is my first name," Ryan stated, smiling at the frustrated look he received.   
  
      "I don't actually smoke weed, I just wanna be one of the cool kids."   
  
      "I don't like drinking alcohol."   
  
      "I also don't like drinking alcohol."    
  
      "I prefer computer games."   
  
      "You're a fucking monster, Roses are my favorite flowers."   
  
      "I'm from Georgia, also why?"   
  
      "I'm from New York, why are you a monster or why are roses my favorite flowers?"   
  
      "Both, I usually wear face paint under the mask but today I didn't."   
  
      "I bought the white mask and tuxedo shirt as a Halloween costume, Xbox is better and why the fuck not."   
  
      "This is what I look like under the mask," Ryan stated before pulling his mask off and pushing his hair back.   
  
Ray sucked in a quick breath not expecting Ryan to look like what he looked like.   
  
      "I- Uh- All of my money goes towards video games."   
  
      "I saw you before you were even aiming your gun at me."   
  
      "I know."   
  
      "I think you and that gun are attractive."   
  
      "I know."   
  
Both of their hearts sped up.   
  
      "I could have hunted you down and killed you."   
  
      "I know."   
  
     "You seem to know a lot, I didn't realize we could repeat answers."   
  
      "I work at the GameStop so I can get employee discounts on new games."   
  
      "I went to college."   
  
      "You went t- All of my guns are pink because the guy who sold me my first gun had pink guns for cheaper prices."   
  
      "You're just my type," Ryan smiles again at the small blush that finds itself to Ray's cheeks.   
  
      "I'm okay with that."   
  
      "I think you should join FAHC permanently."   
  
      "Tetris is my favorite game, Why."   
  
      "Because I want to ask you out properly."   
  
      "Of course the serial murderer who went to college and wears dad jeans wants to court me or some shit," Ray laughed slightly.    
  
      "So?"   
  
      "I think you're also just my type."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos, and coffee keep me alive.
> 
> Me explaining this fic to my friends: Get ready for this top-notch explanation, Q loves the way I explain things. Apparently, I'm pre funny. it's just a one-shot so prolly like them both just being like "Wassup, u hot" "Ah damn u hot too that's why I didn't like murder your face fuckin rip mans got no game" "Bish lez go out" "Bish ye, lez getit"


End file.
